The present invention relates to an Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM) switching arrangement having a flexible design structure both as regards size and rate and capable of broadcast transmission. It is capable of being made more compact and cheaper as technology improves without the necessity of making changes in logical operation. It is basically synchronous in operation and the internal bandwidth is only twice the switched bandwidth.